DOAngels : Le rêve de Tsukasa
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: C'est le dix-septième anniversaire de Tsukasa, il fait nuit, et Junpei et elle sont seuls dans l'infirmerie du collège... Et s'ils... avaient tous les deux même envie en tête ?...


**Le rêve de Tsukasa**

« A moins que toi aussi tu aies la même idée que moi…

Assise sur le lit, elle le fixait intensément, comme si son regard pouvait le transpercer. Il se tenait devant elle, pétrifié. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les pâles rayons de la Lune lui permettaient de deviner les rougeurs adorables qui coloraient les joues du jeune garçon. Tsukasa sentit son propre cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus fort… Cette situation était un peu gênante, il était vrai. Elle aussi se sentait un peu embarrassée… Mais cet embarras faisait indubitablement partie de l'ivresse qui lentement s'emparait d'elle…

Elle tendit la main vers la sienne, pour la capturer, la serrer, l'attirer… Junpei la retira brusquement en s'écriant :

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'assois pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu déçue de n'avoir pu prolonger ce contact si plaisant entre leurs deux peaux. Il y a de la place, tu sais.

- Euh, oui, balbutia-t-il. J'arrive, je vais allumer la lumière.

Il contourna le lit de l'infirmerie et disparut de son champ de vision. Elle ne le suivit pas du regard et se mit à battre nerveusement des jambes. Comme il ne se pressait pas, elle baissa la tête, un peu inquiète. Cette nuit… Elle avait envie que tout se passe comme dans un rêve. Et déjà, cela n'en prenait pas vraiment le chemin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, à la vérité, elle était morte de peur. Peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur des réactions de Junpei… Peur de lui paraître idiote ou vicieuse. Peur de lui déplaire.

Lorsqu'il reparut après avoir allumé un des néons de la pièce, un peu blafard, elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'efforça de sourire. Courage, se dit-elle.

Pourtant, Junpei demeura bêtement figé sur place, debout à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air aussi rigide qu'une statue. Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien être en train de penser en ce moment. Ce qu'il était en train de penser d'elle…

Peut-être pour faire taire ses inquiétudes, Tsukasa attrapa des deux mains celle de Junpei et le pressa en le tirant de toutes ses forces vers le lit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Junpei lui céda si brutalement qu'elle bascula en arrière et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils poussèrent ensemble un grand cri de surprise et se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés en-travers du lit, proche l'un de l'autre, leurs visages se touchant presque. Tsukasa sentit sa figure lui brûler. Bizarrement, c'était très agréable… Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- M…

Sa voix, étouffée par l'émotion, s'éteignit. Elle en oublia même ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

- Euh, bredouilla Junpei.

Il se détourna soudainement et fixa le plafond.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai perdu l'équilibre, dit-il.

Il avait l'air… Il avait l'air encore plus terrifié qu'elle. Tsukasa ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se tenait immobile à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardait de tous ses yeux, avec impatience et anxiété. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle respirait si difficilement… Et pourtant elle se sentait si bien… Sa tête tournait. Quel délicieux vertige… Lorsqu'elle se calma un peu, elle se mit sur le côté, plaça sa main sous sa tête, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne voulait pas simplement rester comme ça à le regarder. Cette situation lui en rappela tant d'autres, où l'attente, douloureuse, ne l'avait menée qu'à de décevantes désillusions. Allait-il en être de même cette nuit-là ? La nuit de ses dix-sept ans ? Etait-il permis d'être déçue à ce point en un instant pareil ?…

Peut-être… Peut-être devait-elle… forcer un peu le destin…

- Tu… Tu sais…

La voix de Junpei qui trouait le silence, bien que très faible, lui parvenait si distinctement qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait plus que lui au monde. Quelque chose remua brutalement en elle, mais elle demeura pourtant résolument immobile.

- Juste avant de rompre…

Il articulait péniblement ses mots, sa voix semblait au bord de l'extinction. Le cœur de Tsukasa battait de plus en plus fort tandis que des images floues passaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Ses paupières se baissèrent lentement sur ses yeux, comme un lourd rideau qu'elle avait du mal à retenir, et elle glissa tout doucement sa main dans celle de Junpei pour la serrer. Il était là, près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- On s'était retrouvés comme ça…

Elle s'en souvenait. Elle s'en souvenait si bien.

- Mais… cette fois…

Cette fois ce ne serait pas pareil. Cette fois elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Cette fois elle ne lâcherait pas sa main.

- Enfin… Je… Tu es d'accord, pas vrai ?

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et la regarda. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air rassuré. Le sentir la regarder comme ça la rendit folle de bonheur. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle le comprenait. Lui aussi avait peur, c'était normal. Mais il la regardait. Il la regardait et ne se détournait pas, les yeux grand ouverts. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

- Oui, répondit-elle, prise de l'envie soudaine de le dévorer.

Maladroitement, comme s'ils risquaient de tomber au moindre geste, ils se redressèrent dans le même mouvement, leurs visages s'approchant très lentement l'un de l'autre. Chaque battement de son cœur devenait plus fort, plus assourdissant. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. La terreur se mêlait au ravissement. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle le sentait, tout près d'elle. Elle sentait sa chaleur. Son souffle tiède sur son visage. Elle le sentait approcher, inexorablement.

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, et Junpei se ravisa alors tout aussi soudainement, pris de panique.

- Oh noon ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a plus de lumière !

Dépossédée, Tsukasa regardait en même temps que lui vers le plafond. Distraitement, elle murmura :

- Le néon menaçait de s'éteindre…

- Je vais en allumer un autre, annonça Junpei en se relevant.

- Attends !

Elle avait crié, sans y faire attention. Elle… Elle ne voulait pas… le laisser partir. Elle s'en moquait qu'il n'y eût plus de lumière. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloignât d'elle encore une fois…

- Pour tout te dire… Je préfère rester dans le noir. Tu veux bien ?

Avait-elle aussi envie de ne pas vraiment voir ce qui se passerait ? Avait-elle peur ?…

- Euh, oui… souffla Junpei, visiblement décontenancé.

Il vint se rasseoir sur le lit, un peu loin d'elle. Elle-même s'était rassise plus convenablement et demeurait immobile dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce maudit néon s'était-il éteint au moment le plus crucial ? Tsukasa avait le désagréable sentiment que tout avait été gâché à cause de ça… Le temps passait. Tous deux restaient immobiles, pétrifiés. A quoi pensait-il ? Regrettait-il de n'avoir pu l'embrasser ? En avait-il encore envie ?… Pourquoi ne tournait-elle pas la tête vers lui pour le regarder au lieu de rester là bêtement à fixer d'un air absent le sol qu'elle peinait à détailler dans le noir ?…

Il était si proche et si loin d'elle à la fois… Elle l'entendait respirer, si distinctement à présent que l'obscurité éveillait ses autres sens que la vue. Sa respiration aussi était désordonnée, comme la sienne. Elle avait le sentiment de les confondre. Inexplicablement, ce son la fascinait, l'hypnotisait, l'obnubilait. Le son de sa respiration… Elle voulait l'entendre plus fort encore. Plus fort…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsukasa se tourna vers lui puis parcourut lentement la distance qui les séparait en fermant les yeux et blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule, retenant son souffle. Gênée, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. S'il allait la repousser ou pas. Mais elle en avait envie de le sentir contre elle. Non, pas seulement envie. C'était à présent un besoin si impérieux qu'elle sentait sa vie en dépendre… Sa poitrine était dure, toute chaude, elle pouvait enfin écouter les battements de son cœur…

- Tsukasa ! lâcha soudain Junpei.

Elle eut l'impression de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Quelque chose la repoussa, brutalement, la fit basculer en arrière et la plaqua contre le lit. Quelque chose qui se pressa violemment contre elle et la prit dans un étau presque étouffant.

- Jun… Junpei !

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Il la serrait contre elle, la collait contre le lit et se collait à elle. C'était si soudain, si inattendu, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelque chose, en elle, lui disait de tout arrêter là, de sortir de ses bras. Autre chose lui disait au contraire de s'abandonner totalement, d'oublier toutes ses appréhensions et de laisser la suite des événements se dérouler sans plus faire attention à quoi que ce fût… L'oubli absolu. L'abandon total…

Elle le sentit se frotter contre lui, sa jambe glisser sous la sienne qu'elle repliait sans même y penser pour le laisser s'aventurer plus près encore de son corps qu'elle n'avait jamais de sa vie senti aussi fiévreux.

Elle lui dit d'attendre et pourtant, ses mains passaient autour de lui et l'émoi que lui procurait la sensation de son corps robuste contre le sien si moelleux la rendait folle. La chaleur la dévorait. Attendre ? Non, elle ne pouvait plus attendre…

La sonnerie de son portable la ramena brutalement sur terre. L'appesantissement que cela lui procura était autrement moins agréable que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt. Une part de ses craintes refirent brutalement surface et, sans savoir en quoi cela pouvait bien avoir une importance pour elle, elle murmura :

- Mon portable… J'ai mon portable qui sonne…

- Hein ?

Junpei s'écarta d'elle pour se redresser légèrement. Aussitôt, Tsukasa ressentit un manque oppressant, une vive douleur au creux de sa poitrine…

- Tu n'as qu'à pas répondre.

- Mais…

- Il arrêtera bien de sonner.

Il avait raison. Il avait parfaitement raison. C'était elle qui était idiote. Elle s'en moquait de son portable. Elle s'en foutait totalement.

- Oui, dit-elle. Hé !

Tsukasa venait subitement de s'apercevoir que, durant leur étreinte, Junpei avait, consciemment ou pas, relevé son tee-shirt et sa jupe, révélant ses sous-vêtements d'un blanc pur. Saisie par un violent embarras, elle rabaissa vivement sa jupe, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Un moment passa, silencieux. S'étant brusquement reculé, Junpei la regardait d'un air coupable et désolé. Elle le trouva irrésistiblement mignon et se mit à rire, réalisant le ridicule de sa propre pudibonderie.

- Je me demande bien à quoi ça sert de me cacher… De toute façon, on va passer à un stade supérieur !

C'était ce dont elle avait envie. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait venir avec elle dans cette infirmerie, en pleine nuit, alors que le bâtiment était entièrement désert. C'était ce à quoi elle n'avait à vrai dire cessé de penser depuis qu'ils avaient envisagé de passer la journée de son anniversaire ensemble. Les évènements ne s'étaient pas du tout produits comme elle l'avait espéré, mais à présent, ils étaient tous deux si proches du but… Elle ne voulait pas reculer maintenant. Surtout pas.

Au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, elle le regardait avec envie. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Ils s'étaient trop avancés l'un vers l'autre pour se rétracter à présent. Un peu plus de provocation et beaucoup de tendresse, et elle vivrait avec lui le plus bel instant de ses dix-sept années d'existence. Un tout petit peu plus…

Junpei sembla cependant devenir comme fou. Peut-être en avait-elle fait un peu trop… Peut-être devait-elle repousser cette main qu'il glissait sous sa jupe pour la relever, son buste qu'il pressait fermement contre le sien, au risque de l'étouffer… Se laisser emporter de la sorte… c'était peut-être un peu précipité, non ?… Elle ne savait pas trop… Etait-elle réellement prête ? Junpei n'y allait-il pas un peu trop fort ?… Avait-elle été réellement certaine de ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à présent ?…

Tsukasa se rassura bientôt. En fait, il était bien plus maladroit que violent. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, cela se sentait. Il se pressait furieusement contre elle, la touchait, mais ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Ce même trouble ne s'emparait-il pas d'elle ? Et au fond, cette sensation était-elle si désagréable ? Sentir son esprit perdre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, de ses gestes ?… Sentir les émotions, les sensations, l'inonder, la submerger, la noyer ?… Le sentir, lui ?… Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose de pareil, d'aussi intense. Elle avait peur, mais elle aimait ça aussi. Elle aimait cette peur soudaine qui lui nouait les tripes et étouffait sa gorge, parcourait son corps en brusques décharges électriques, le long de sa moelle épinière dont elle sentait si bien, comme jamais, le tracé au fond de son corps…

Elle lui disait encore d'attendre, tâchait de le retenir, mais ne voulait surtout pas le repousser. Peu à peu, malgré elle, malgré les réticences qui subsistaient, malgré la peur, elle s'enfonçait dans un océan de sensations nouvelles et inexplorées. Un monde inconnu et intriguant, aux charmes aussi bien attirants qu'inquiétants. Sa voix était étranglée, sa gorge inondée de soupirs qu'elle ne parvenait à réprimer. C'était si confus, la première fois ? Elle le sentait bouger sur elle, si plaisamment, mais elle ne percevait à vrai dire rien de distinct. Juste sa chaleur et la sensation délicieuse de son poids sur elle, de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le sentiment que, comme lui, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire… A force qu'elle tourne, elle perdait la tête…

La main de Junpei effleura le haut de sa cuisse et le bord de sa culotte. Une chaleur soudaine s'empara de son bas-ventre. Elle avait honte, et se sentait en même temps si fière. Il la touchait. Là où nul n'avait le droit de poser ses mains. Sa propre peau était si douce, si sensible… Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'elle le réalisait. La maladresse de Junpei ne rendait finalement ses gestes que plus affolants encore, imprévisibles. Ce qu'elle vivrait, ce qu'ils vivraient ensemble, ils ne pouvaient encore rien en imaginer. Ce serait une surprise, une longue succession de merveilleuses surprises. Une escalade vertigineuse vers les hauteurs d'un plaisir sans fin… Cet affolement qui s'emparait d'elle… elle le savourait comme le plus précieux des trésors…

Le sentiment que tout pouvait arriver…

Le téléphone sonna encore. Le retour sur Terre fut encore plus brusque, alors que, les yeux clos, elle s'était sentie s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément, au point de ne presque plus pouvoir remonter, dans les abîmes du plaisir. Alors que ses craintes avaient été à deux doigts de s'évanouir enfin et de la laisser s'offrir pleinement aux plaisirs de l'amour, aux désirs de Junpei, aux siens…

- Encore ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle en s'extirpant brusquement de ses bras. Tu as raison, je vais éteindre ce fichu téléphone !

Elle recommençait un peu à douter. Pourquoi donc cela passait-il comme ça ? Alors qu'elle avait été si près du but ? Junpei… Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Junpei était un gentil garçon, elle était certaine qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Et elle en avait tellement envie… Peu lui importait au fond si c'était précipité ou pas, ou même de ne pas y prendre le moindre plaisir. Elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait le faire avec lui ici et maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Et ce maudit téléphone qui les dérangeait encore ! Qui donc pouvait se permettre de l'appeler à cette heure, d'abord ? La peur commençait à laisser place à une certaine exaspération…

Attrapant son sac sur le banc au pied du lit, derrière le rideau blanc, elle le fouilla pour trouver son portable et regarda l'écran qui s'illuminait.

- Zut… lâcha-t-elle. C'est maman, je dois lui répondre. Il est tard, il y a peut-être une urgence…

Elle commençait à croire que tout se liguait contre elle. Mais pour que sa mère ne l'appelât à cette heure-ci… Mince, pourquoi maintenant ?…

- Tsukasa ! hurla la voix de sa mère au téléphone.

Ce fut si violent que Tsukasa recula brusquement l'oreille en s'écriant :

- Ouhlaah !

- Veux-tu me dire où tu traînes, poursuivit sa mère d'un ton inquisiteur et visiblement très énervé.

- Je suis chez Tomoko…

- Cesse de mentir ! Je viens d'appeler chez elle !

Lâcheuse… Elle n'aurait pas pu inventer quelque chose au lieu de la vendre comme ça ? Tomoko devait quand même bien se douter que, si elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ce soir-là et prétexté être chez une amie, c'était pour…

- Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher ! A moins que tu ne rentres tout de suite !

- Eh bien…

Elle se tourna vers Junpei, morte de honte… Vu la façon dont sa mère avait crié, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'avait rien pu manquer de leur conversation… Il était mort de honte, lui aussi… Et voilà, ça se terminait comme ça… Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à éteindre son portable ? Junpei et Tsukasa se regardèrent longtemps, aussi honteux que s'ils avaient été directement pris sur le fait…

Et puis non ! Tsukasa sentit une profonde détermination s'emparer d'elle. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Marre à la fin ! Marre que tout tourne mal à chaque fois. Elle s'était promis que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Ce serait différent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance !

Elle reporta son attention sur son portable duquel s'échappait toujours la voix enragée de sa mère. Le regardant distraitement pendant un instant, elle hésita encore un peu. Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour disparaître du champ de vision de Junpei et répondit, d'une voix aussi calme et décidée que possible :

- Maman…

- Tsukasa, si tu ne rentres pas immédiatement à la maison, je…

- Je ne rentrerai pas. Je suis avec le garçon que j'aime… Je m'apprête à passer avec lui ma première nuit de femme.

Elle parlait à voix basse, un peu tremblante malgré tout, pour que Junpei ne l'entendît pas. Elle préférait ne pas le laisser écouter cette conversation, même si cela le concernait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'indigna sa mère.

- J'ai pris ma décision. J'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, et je me sens prête. Je veux le faire.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de sa mère s'était tue. Mais elle entendait le son de sa respiration et devinait l'état dans lequel elle était en train de se mettre. Ca ne changeait rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai pris mes précautions. Je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Et je te promets de rentrer demain matin, alors ne me cherchez pas. Je vais raccrocher, maintenant. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Tout ira bien. Je t'aime, maman. A demain.

- Tsukasa, attends !…

Elle raccrocha. Puis éteignit le téléphone avant de le ranger dans son sac afin de ne plus être dérangée. Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle était. Ses parents ne risqueraient pas de la chercher ici. Etait-ce bien, ce qu'elle faisait ?… Ses parents allaient s'inquiéter, bien sûr, peut-être même allaient-ils prévenir la police… Et elle serait sévèrement punie à son retour le lendemain… Mais au fond, c'était sans importance. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'avait pas envie de reculer. Elle se sentait prête. Non, elle était prête. Rien ne l'en empêcherait plus, cette nuit…

C'était à elle de jouer maintenant. Quitte à avoir provoqué la fureur de ses parents, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Elle devait faire montre avec Junpei d'autant d'audace qu'elle en avait eu avec sa mère. Elle en était capable. Abandonnant son sac sur le banc, elle revint de nouveau vers le lit. Junpei l'attendait, anxieux, appuyé sur le pied du lit. Elle lui sourit.

- Tout va bien, c'est réglé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, lui recommanda-t-elle en le repoussant légèrement vers le milieu du lit afin de pouvoir monter dessus. Nous avons des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, toi et moi…

Sur ce, elle avança son visage vers le sien, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. En vérité, elle n'était pas du tout aussi détendue et assurée qu'elle le paraissait, ou voulait le lui faire croire. S'il la regardait bien, il se rendrait sûrement compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Allait-il… Allait-il joindre ses lèvres aux siennes ? Allait-il enfin lui donner ce baiser dont elle avait envie depuis si longtemps ?…

Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il pas ? Etait-ce à cause du coup de téléphone de sa mère ? Etait-ce par timidité, par peur ? Peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas envie… A mesure que l'attente se prolongeait, Tsukasa se sentait de plus en plus inquiète et de plus en plus tremblante. S'il ne l'embrassait pas, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle… S'il ne voulait pas d'elle, alors… son cœur se briserait une nouvelle fois. C'était peut-être une folie… de croire que c'était encore possible. Ils avaient rompu, après tout. Elle avait rompu. Sans doute n'avait-il plus de sentiments à son égard. Leur relation n'avait de plus jamais été très proche, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait préféré laisser tomber…

Serait-ce différent, cette nuit-là ? Pourquoi cela le serait-il ?…

- Tsukasa… Tu es sûre… de vouloir le faire ?…

- Ce n'est pas à moi de me poser cette question… répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle en mourait d'envie. La seule question était : lui aussi en avait-il envie ? Finalement, ce n'était pas à elle de prendre une décision. Elle l'avait déjà prise. C'était à lui de faire un choix et de l'assumer. Cela ne la rassurait pas, car il y avait toujours une chance qu'il ne la choisît pas…

- Junpei… le supplia-t-elle soudainement, à bout de force.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, d'espérer, de croire. Elle voulait une réponse, maintenant. Un baiser, sa première nuit d'amour… Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule crainte à présent, en vérité. Une crainte qu'elle ne pouvait effacer toute seule, malgré tout son courage.

Qu'il ne voulût pas d'elle.

Elle le sentit alors proche d'elle. Sa chaleur émanait de lui et inondait son visage. Elle le sentait qui s'approchait…

Sans réfléchir, elle se projeta vers lui et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Il demeura pétrifié et elle se pencha un peu plus en avant pour s'approcher encore de Junpei, les mains appuyées sur le matelas. Le goût de ce baiser… dépassait de loin ses espérances. C'était si chaud qu'elle se sentait s'y brûler. Mais c'était si bon… Sucré… Passionnément, elle collait ses lèvres à celles de Junpei et le dévorait. Ses craintes s'envolaient, ses doutes l'abandonnaient. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant où il acceptait enfin de partager un peu de tendresse avec elle…

Ses mains grimpèrent lentement le long du buste de Junpei, comme l'escaladant, Tsukasa passa les bras autour de son cou et les serra, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui pour coller son corps contre le sien. Bien que Junpei ne tardât à réagir, il passa bientôt ses bras autour d'elle et lui rendit son baiser, maladroitement mais avec tant de douceur que Tsukasa ne pouvait qu'en être comblée… Se coulant entre les jambes croisées du jeune garçon pour s'y asseoir, elle pressa sa poitrine moelleuse contre son buste ferme. Cette sensation délicieuse l'électrisa, hérissa ses poils et lui procura un délicieux fourmillement dans les doigts, les lèvres et les cheveux…

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, elle était rouge et souriait d'un air timide mais ravi, à bout de souffle. Elle le dévorait tant des yeux que Junpei dut s'en sentir gêné.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… murmura-t-elle, trop embarrassée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle éclata soudain de rire, simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse comme jamais elle n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait l'être dans sa vie.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu de vivre ça avec toi…

Sa voix était devenue grivoise, suggestive. Elle en avait presque honte. Et pourtant, comme pour démontrer tout le sérieux de ses mots, elle souleva le bas de son tee-shirt puis le retira avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit, sans s'écarter d'un demi-centimètre de Junpei qui avait encore ses bras autour d'elle. Subjugué, il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de déglutir lentement. Sentir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui l'excita soudain énormément… Le regard de Junpei qui s'égarait sur sa peau nue lui procurait déjà des frissons électriques remarquablement savoureux…

Il fit soudain mine de détourner la tête elle le retint.

- Ne sois pas gêné, lui dit-elle. Junpei, je veux… Je veux que tu me regardes. S'il te plaît, ne te détourne pas…

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais les lueurs du dehors leur étaient bien suffisantes pour se détailler d'aussi près. Tsukasa ne doutait pas qu'il la voyait très bien, tout comme elle le discernait sans difficulté. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été gêné s'il ne la voyait pas… Essayant de bouger le moins possible de sa position dans les bras de Junpei dont elle aimait sentir les mains posées sur son corps, elle ôta d'abord ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes… Pour enlever sa jupe, elle dut malheureusement s'écarter un peu de lui et se redresser, mais l'excitation et la peur croissantes, la fascination qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Junpei compensaient de loin ces désagréments. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une coquine et poussait parfois de petits rires sans s'en apercevoir. Le son cristallin de sa voix lorsqu'il résonnait ainsi dans les oreilles de Junpei ne faisait qu'accentuer son trouble…

Avant d'avoir l'audace d'enlever ses sous-vêtements, elle embrassa de nouveau Junpei, plus avidement que la première fois, guida ses mains sur sa peau lisse et douce, savoura la chaleur qui lentement s'emparait de son bas-ventre puis de tout son être. Junpei se montrait très timide, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Mais peut-être aurait-elle préféré le sentir un peu plus décidé… Ses gestes semblaient encore tellement mécaniques, comme s'il était complètement incapable de réaliser ce qu'il faisait…

- N'aie pas peur, l'encouragea-t-elle, consciente que c'était, dans l'imaginaire collectif, plus souvent l'homme qui disait cela à la femme… Laisse-toi aller. Ne pense plus à rien.

Junpei effleura doucement sa joue et elle en ressentit un vif plaisir.

- Tu es vraiment mignonne, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été capable de résister à ton charme, tu as toujours su me faire craquer…

Emue, Tsukasa sentit ses joues s'embraser. L'effet que de simples mots avaient sur elle en cet instant la stupéfia. Elle se sentait fondre, juste à cause de ses paroles. Elle le trouvait tout d'un coup tellement attendrissant… Comme elle avait envie de refermer ses bras sur lui et ne plus jamais le laisser s'en échapper…

Mais pas tout de suite. Non, pas encore. Il lui restait encore quelques secrets à lui dévoiler avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

Mais finalement, elle ne résista pas à la tentation. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, elle pouvait prendre son temps. Elle l'embrassa encore, mue par une soif inextinguible, et se serra si fort contre lui qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Avec un indicible ravissement, elle sentait les doigts de Junpei qu'elle accompagnait toujours sur sa peau de pêche se dégourdir peu à peu, prendre de l'assurance… Et bientôt de la hardiesse… Lorsque les mains du jeune garçon, qu'elle avait à peine guidées vers les rondeurs pommées de ses seins, se refermèrent dessus d'elles-mêmes, emprisonnant sa poitrine dans un délicieux étau de chaleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Partagée entre la honte et l'émerveillement, c'était au tour de Tsukasa de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Au travers de son soutien-gorge, elle sentait la douceur des caresses de Junpei, la lenteur avec laquelle il palpait doucement ses seins, en éprouvait minutieusement la forme et la consistance, les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait au point de lui faire mal…

Junpei poussait un peu plus loin leur baiser. Elle sentit bientôt sa langue effleurer délicatement le bord de ses lèvres. Sans même y penser, elle les ouvrit et tendit la langue à son tour, toucha celle du garçon. Une petite décharge électrique, très agréable, circula entre elles, une saveur suave envahit sa bouche… Resserrant ses bras autour du cou de Junpei, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, enfonçant ses seins douloureux au creux de ses mains pleines de tendresse… Des soupirs lui échappaient déjà, elle se sentait à bout de souffle, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait cesser ce baiser… Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras de Junpei.

Leur baiser se prolongea si longtemps qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps. Elle ne revint sur Terre que lorsque, à force de caresser les seins de Tsukasa, Junpei ne s'aperçut de leurs petites pointes en érection et les pinça délicatement au travers du tissu. Un brusque sursaut la secoua et une brûlure vive mais délectable l'inonda, des ondes extatiques de chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps et lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer… Une envie pressante s'empara d'elle, et elle n'avait plus la volonté d'y résister… Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou de Junpei, puis de ses bras pour se refermer doucement sur les siennes. Elles les attirèrent alors dans son dos, lentement, lascivement, l'amenèrent à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge…

Un peu honteux, Junpei s'écarta légèrement et la regarda avec des yeux pleins de détresse. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire, mais réalisa rapidement quelle semblait avoir été la peur du jeune lycéen… Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussissait à défaire l'attache de son sous-vêtement afin de le lui retirer. Plus le temps passait, plus Junpei, balourd, sous son regard de plus en plus intrigué, se sentait mal à l'aise.

Tsukasa finit par éclater de rire.

- Ah, les garçons, tous les mêmes… Vous n'êtes capables de rien une fois devant le fait accompli !

Ou à accomplir, en l'occurrence. Junpei rougit de plus belle, voulut bredouiller quelque chose, mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser très tendre et reprit entre les siennes ses mains tremblantes.

- Je vais t'apprendre comment on fait, lui glissa-t-elle dans un sourire grivois, ça pourra toujours t'être utile…

Dans son esprit, Tsukasa s'imaginait déjà donner à Junpei de nombreuses occasions de devoir savoir comment retirer à une fille son soutien-gorge… Leur nuit ne faisait que commencer, mais elle aimait déjà tellement ça qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette étourdissante ivresse… Avoir envie de recommencer avant même d'en avoir fini…

Elle guida ses doigts, habilement, gentiment, prenant le temps de bien lui détailler le moindre geste. Ce n'était en vérité pas si difficile. Mais dans ce genre de situation, les garçons perdaient souvent leurs moyens… Lorsqu'elle lui eut fait défaire l'agrafe, Tsukasa suspendit ses gestes, appréciant de sentir à présent sa poitrine flotter dans les bonnets de son soutien-gorge et se réjouissant de l'appréhension inextricablement mêlée d'excitation qu'elle sentait prendre insidieusement Junpei… C'était comme avoir tout pouvoir sur lui… C'était très grisant.

Après un moment, elle conduisit à nouveau ses mains, poussant ses index à se glisser sous les bretelles de son sous-vêtement, puis les laissa tomber le long de son corps, tirant avec elle son soutien-gorge qui découvrit sa poitrine tremblante et dilatée. Elle aussi ressentit une certaine gêne lorsque l'air frais de la nuit caressa doucement sa peau nue. Lorsque le regard du jeune garçon ne put se détourner de cette si jolie partie d'elle-même qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Mais elle ne ternissait en rien l'émoi qui inexorablement les gagnait. Tsukasa respirait difficilement les mouvements amples de sa poitrine la rendaient plus irrésistible encore…

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle aurait autant envie de le sentir la toucher comme ça. La toucher là. Sur son cœur, sur sa peau nue, sur les contours parfaitement ronds de ses seins, de ses aréoles, tout le long de ses mamelons rosés… Elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle ne savait même pas comment le lui dire. Touche-moi ? Caresse-moi ? Touche-les ? S'il te plaît ?…

Elle se pendit de nouveau au cou de Junpei et l'embrassa encore, les mains du jeune garçon se posant sans y faire attention sur son ventre, lisse et chaud. D'abord immobiles, elles se mirent bientôt à le parcourir doucement, titillant les nerfs sensibles de Tsukasa et la faisant à plusieurs reprises se contracter de façon incoercible… Ses mains timides l'inondaient de plaisir. Elle les encourageait en se frottant contre Junpei, lui signifiant peut-être clairement qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix qu'il n'arrêtât de la caresser… Lorsqu'elles abordèrent enfin le dessous de ses seins, Tsukasa en eut le souffle coupé et porta ses mains à celles de Junpei, non pour les retenir, pour les remercier de s'aventurer enfin sur cette partie si sensible de son corps…

Si rouge qu'elle en brillait presque dans le noir, la tête légèrement basse, elle murmura :

- Oui, là… Junpei…

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, il dut en prendre conscience. Elle-même réalisa qu'en cet instant, elle inondait sa culotte de ses sécrétions brûlantes… Elle en eut honte, mais le trouble en elle ne s'effaçait pas. Après tout, quoi de plus normal que de se sentir excitée que les mains du garçon qu'elle aimait ne se posassent sur sa poitrine, sur la peau blanche et délicate de ses petits seins bien fermes ?… Qu'elles ne parcourussent lentement, précautionneusement, leur rondeur parfaite, leur courbe pure et désirable, ne titillassent avec une plaisante maladresse la moindre des terminaisons nerveuses dont était abondamment pourvue cette région de son être ?…

Lorsqu'elle se fût habituée à la présence des mains de Junpei tout contre son cœur, qu'elle eût retrouvé un peu de son souffle et se sentît un peu moins honteuse, elle se redressa lentement et approcha sa bouche de la sienne, lui murmurant dans un dernier souffle avant de la capturer :

- Ne t'arrête pas…

Ce fut, pour elle autant que pour lui, très éprouvant lorsqu'elle se décida à retirer enfin sa culotte. Tous deux étaient partagés entre la honte et l'émerveillement de cet instant unique. Dans la pénombre cependant, Junpei ne pouvait apprécier dans les détails le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle en fut rassurée car à vrai dire le regard qu'il aurait porté sur cette partie de son corps s'il avait pu la voir en détails lui aurait fait un peu peur… Son sexe était… humide, dilaté… Sensible à l'extrême. Les mains de Junpei ne firent que l'approcher, hardiment, qu'elle en éprouva déjà une volupté si vive qu'elle crût y succomber. Le retenant, elle se demanda si elle supporterait de le sentir la toucher là. Si la honte, finalement, faisait qu'elle préférait ne pas laisser ses doigts s'en approcher, même si, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle rêvait de la sensation diffuse que des caresses aussi douces que celles qu'il avait distillées sur tout le reste de son corps lui procureraient à cet endroit précis… Peut-être que pour cette fois, cette première fois, elle n'en avait pas encore le courage… Ou peut-être que c'était idiot de se montrer pudique à ce point. Peut-être que cela mettrait un frein au désir de Junpei… Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire…

Junpei ne sembla cependant pas prendre ombrage de ses réticences. Il écarta ses mains de son bas-ventre, comme elle semblait le lui signifier, et caressa d'autres parties après tout aussi exaltantes de son corps si merveilleux. Sa nudité, même s'il ne pouvait en contempler tous les détails, sa féminité le rendaient fou… Les mains de Junpei laissaient partout où elles passaient de délicieuses ondes de chaleur qui résonnaient longtemps en elle. Sur ses jambes, ses hanches, dans le creux de sa taille, dans ses mains, le long de ses bras, sur son ventre, son plexus solaire, ses seins, son cou, son visage, dans ses cheveux… Curieusement pourtant, Tsukasa éprouvait un certain regret à ne pas l'avoir laissé s'aventurer plus avant vers le cœur de son intimité…

Tsukasa le déshabilla elle-même, aussi lentement qu'elle s'était dévêtue, savourant le plaisir de la découverte. Tout comme lui, elle le caressait, l'explorait du bout de ses doigts et s'émerveillait de la moindre de ses découvertes. Sa poitrine ferme, le dessin de ses abdominaux sous son ventre, la largeur de ses épaules, la douceur de ses doigts, de la paume de ses mains… En parcourant les muscles de ses bras, elle le revit lui faire sa déclaration en pleine séance de tractions et ce souvenir l'amusa, comme il l'avait tant amusée et intriguée à l'époque. Comme elle avait été pourtant loin, en ce temps-là, de s'imaginer qu'il se passerait de telles choses entre eux par la suite…

Tsukasa regrettait beaucoup des choix qu'elle avait faits. Ne pas être allée dans le même lycée que lui, avoir voulu s'éloigner de lui, avoir rompu… Elle avait beau s'y être efforcée, rien ne l'enlevait de son esprit… Junpei lui avait dit, quelques instants plus tôt, qu'elle avait toujours su le faire craquer. La réciproque était vraie. A chaque fois, même animée des pires ressentiments à son égard, elle n'avait pu renoncer à lui. Elle en avait souffert, mais ses souffrances semblaient trouver ce soir une conclusion heureuse… Les choix qu'elle avait faits n'avaient peut-être pas été les bons, mais elle se réjouissait de constater que cela n'avait finalement pas abouti à une fin désastreuse entre eux… Se passer de lui… au fond, elle en était incapable. Elle avait cru, un temps, que ça aurait été le mieux à faire, pour eux deux. Parce que leur relation avait paru n'avoir aucun sens, parce qu'elle avait été persuadée qu'au fond il ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de répondre à ses attentes de plus en plus désespérées…

Mais cette nuit, tout allait changer, n'est-ce pas ?…

Elle était nue contre lui, et se frotter contre son corps était décidément bien affolant. Ca n'allait pas finir mal, cette fois ? Tout allait enfin bien se terminer, pas vrai ? Et en vérité, ce ne serait jamais qu'un commencement ?…

Elle l'eut enfin déshabillé, à son tour, totalement honteuse. Elle n'osait le regarder. Et plus particulièrement regarder dans la direction de ce qui faisait sa virilité… Pourquoi tant de pudibonderie, se demandait-elle, incapable cependant de surmonter sa timidité… Junpei était pétrifié devant elle, elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre à coups sourds et répétés… Les rôles ne s'inversaient-ils pas, subitement ? Lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée nue devant lui, avait eu envie de le sentir la toucher, il était resté un long moment sans rien faire… C'était tout de même idiot… de se sentir aussi honteuse alors qu'elle avait pourtant été si décidée à le faire… Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Sa résolution restait la même, après tout : elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Alors en quoi pouvait-elle bien être gênée par ce qui se produisait entre eux ?…

Comme elle l'avait dit, à quoi bon se cacher, se retenir ou avoir honte puisqu'ils allaient passer à un stade supérieur ?…

Junpei sursauta brusquement lorsque la main de Tsukasa vint, sans prévenir, se poser prudemment sur son membre. Il protesta, voulut instinctivement se dégager, mais le regard de Tsukasa dans le sien le retint, le calma. Ses doigts timides parcoururent doucement le sexe de Junpei. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, mais à la gêne se mêlait un indescriptible sentiment de contentement…

- C'est vraiment très dur, s'étonna-t-elle dans un murmure en s'approchant un tout petit peu, toujours sans oser regarder.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule droite de Junpei, sans lâcher son sexe dur et énorme qu'elle enveloppait peu à peu de sa main. Ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement la peau du jeune lycéen, sur sa poitrine, dans son cou, sur sa joue…

Tout en l'embrassant, elle passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, rapprocha leurs bassins l'un de l'autre. Cela la fit longuement frissonner de sentir son membre se presser contre son ventre, sa chaleur lui brûler la peau. Mais elle n'en fût pas dégoûtée, comme elle l'avait craint, bien au contraire. Elle le sentait palpiter contre elle, cette sensation la fascinait…

Leurs peaux se frôlant, se frottant l'une contre l'autre, chaudes, les excitaient. Leur faisaient perdre la raison. Junpei, jusque-là si timide, abandonna les lèvres suaves de Tsukasa pour s'aventurer le long de son cou et de son épaule, et vint cueillir les douces fleurs de ses seins, suçant longuement ses mamelons dilatés par le plaisir, faisant pousser à Tsukasa des cris de ravissement qu'elle était incapable de retenir… Le repoussant contre le lit, le dos cambré et le torse bombé, elle mit ses seins dans les mains de Junpei et les amena à nouveau doucement au bord de sa bouche qui les effleura, délicatement, s'entrouvrit, lentement, les pinça, les titilla douloureusement… Les yeux clos, Tsukasa cédait à la fureur des tourments qui s'emparaient d'elle, se livrait tout entière au despotisme de ses sens…

Les doigts de Junpei effleurèrent au bout d'un long moment la toison duveteuse de son pubis… Interdite, elle hésita à le retenir, puis resta finalement immobile, le laissant la caresser à sa convenance, s'émerveillant peu à peu de ce que la douceur toujours un peu malhabile de ses gestes lui procurait… Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, redressa même légèrement les fesses pour leur laisser de l'espace, ne put que pousser un soupir rauque en les sentant écarter avec une tendresse infinie les lèvres gonflées de sa vulve.

Elle planta doucement ses petites canines proéminentes dans le cou de Junpei pour se retenir de crier tandis qu'il s'aventurait toujours plus profondément dans les secrets de son intimité… Si la honte subsistait toujours un peu, si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation des plus étranges et se sentait encore mal à l'aise, le ravissement qu'elle découvrait était total. Junpei la caressait avidement, sensuellement, mettait toute son ardeur à lui procurer du plaisir et elle en était finalement très fière… Elle poussait malgré elle de petits cris, bougeait à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé entre ses bras… Sa bouche et ses doigts la rendaient folle… Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre tous ces plaisirs avec lui, à présent. Non. Dire qu'elle en avait envie, besoin, qu'il était pour elle une drogue dont la consommation était la seule chose lui rendant le fait de vivre possible était loin, bien loin de décrire l'état d'absolue dépendance dans lequel elle se sentait irrémédiablement sombrer… Elle était transie de désir, un jouet pour ses propres envies qui en elles étaient à présent si fortes qu'elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait bien pu les contenir si longtemps…

Et s'il venait à Junpei l'envie de lui faire des choses un peu osées, le genre de choses dont l'on n'entendait parler que dans des magasines pour adultes, et bien elle était à vrai dire tout à fait prête à satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices…

Tsukasa se mit sur le dos, Junpei au-dessus d'elle, pour faciliter les choses. Dans une quelconque autre position, ils avaient tous deux autant de mal à envisager la marche à suivre. Et même là, ce ne fut pas aussi évident qu'ils l'avaient cru. Tsukasa ne réalisa que bien tard l'importance de la position de ses jambes, de l'angle d'inclinaison de ses hanches… Le désir les aveuglait, Junpei lui faisait presque mal à force de la serrer si fort. Elle avait l'impression que son plus grand plaisir au cours de cette nuit serait de souffrir et d'agoniser entre ses bras…

Il entra enfin en elle, si brusquement qu'elle en fut prise au dépourvu. Une brûlure l'assaillit, la fit crier, l'étouffa, mais, inexplicablement, elle disparut presque aussitôt, remplacée par une extraordinaire sensation de plénitude. Ils marquèrent tous deux en temps d'arrêt, comme s'ils ne réalisaient qu'à présent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, sa jolie poitrine agitée de très agréables soubresauts, tandis qu'elle sentait se révéler à elle sa présence dans son ventre… Tout aussi surpris qu'elle, Junpei la regardait d'un air étrange. Intriguée, elle bougea les hanches et fut bien surprise du résultat. Par réflexe, Junpei projeta les siennes en avant et le sentir remuer en elle était une sensation si merveilleuse qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver…

Elle se mit à rire, sans savoir pourquoi, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Un air soudain très ému se peignit sur le visage de Junpei. Lui aussi était rouge comme une écrevisse… Il était vraiment mignon… Lentement, une main repliée au coin de la bouche, elle lui caressa le visage, se retenait de rire une nouvelle fois…

- J'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais…

Junpei la regardait, intensément, d'un air incrédule. Lui non plus ne devait pas en revenir.

- Puisque nous y sommes, allons jusqu'au bout ensemble, tu veux bien ? lui demanda-t-elle. Rien ne me peut me faire plus plaisir, tu sais…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains puis le blottit contre son cou. Son cœur l'étouffait tant qu'elle crut qu'elle serait incapable de le dire, mais les mots s'échappèrent pourtant de sa bouche, faiblement, mais bien assez fort pour être entendus dans le silence majestueux de l'infirmerie déserte.

- Je t'aime, Junpei…

Il s'écarta brusquement, trop à son goût, et la regarda, d'un air gêné.

- Tsukasa, je…

- Non, ne dis rien, s'il te plaît…

Elle lui adressa à son tour un sourire gêné. Tsukasa n'oubliait pas… les raisons pour lesquelles leur relation avait été aussi chaotique. Elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il en aimait une autre. Que cette autre devait être Aya… En cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas au juste si elle avait tort ou raison. Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu me déçoives…

Junpei sembla comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion et parut encore plus gêné. Il détourna un instant la tête. Tsukasa aurait préféré qu'il ne le fît pas et fut grandement soulagée lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir, lui dit-il.

Elle sourit, un peu rassurée.

- Alors ne dis rien, lui recommanda-t-elle tout de même.

Junpei et Tsukasa scellèrent leur entente par un baiser, délicat et doux. Puis, peu à peu, de plus en plus grivois. Tsukasa éprouva une vive satisfaction lorsque la langue de Junpei pressa la sienne de la rejoindre. Elle le fit sans hésiter. Bientôt, leurs corps se remirent en mouvement, lentement, timidement, les entraînant peu à peu dans les abîmes d'un délice sans fin… Plus les plaisirs les tourmentaient, et plus leur étreinte devenait sauvage, avide…

- Junpei, gémit-elle, éblouie par l'extase que son corps tout entier offert lui faisait ressentir.

Ses bras refermés autour des siens qui l'enlaçaient, les mains sur ses épaules, Tsukasa le serrait de toutes ses forces, avec une oppressante possessivité. Il était à elle, il lui appartenait, corps et âme. Pour cette nuit, il était à elle seule… Par ses soupirs, elle l'incitait à venir plus fort en elle, au risque de lui faire mal. Elle voulait le sentir. Fort, intensément, entier. Le sentir au point d'en oublier toutes ses autres sensations. Au point de s'oublier elle-même… Au point de crier, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les ardeurs d'une volupté sans pareille qui dévorait son ventre, lui brûlait le cœur et la tête, rendait le moindre de ses nerfs douloureux, sa peau sensible au moindre souffle de Junpei dessus…

Si longtemps cela dura. Comme éternellement. Et pourtant lorsque cela prit fin, elle trouva que cela avait été trop court. Que si cela avait duré une vie entière, ce n'aurait pas été assez long. Que sa jouissance avait beau avoir été vertigineuse, fulgurante, avoir porté à ébullition jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang et rendu son être trop étroit pour contenir la furieuse tempête d'émotions qu'elle avait en elle ressentie, elle aurait préféré ne jamais la connaître si cela lui avait permis de poursuivre avec lui cette voluptueuse exploration de toutes leurs sensations entremêlées… Tant de délices elle avait découvert… Elle avait pourtant le sentiment que nombreux étaient encore ceux qui lui avaient échappé…

A sa grande joie cependant, même si cela avait été trop court, même si cela n'aurait de toute manière jamais pu durer assez longtemps, Junpei ne l'avait pas déçue… Au contraire, il avait été fabuleux… Au-delà de toutes ses espérances…

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas espéré qu'il la regardât ainsi qu'il le faisait en cet instant juste après le plaisir… Ni qu'il continuât, inlassablement, avec toujours autant de tendresse, à parcourir sa peau du bout de ses doigts… A la base de son cou, c'était encore très agréable, malgré la sensibilité de son corps qui s'estompait…

Même si elle avait envie de recommencer, elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour en avoir le courage. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Au final, cet instant qu'ils avaient partagé, qu'ils partageaient encore, se révélait plus merveilleux que dans le plus fou de ses rêves… La réalité était parfois cruelle. Mais lorsqu'elle se montrait généreuse, on la trouvait alors toujours plus insensée qu'un rêve…

- C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie, chuchota-t-elle.

Junpei se redressa alors, très lentement, s'écartant un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, lui souriant d'un air si doux qu'elle eut l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi beau.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Tsukasa.

Elle sourit à son tour, sentant des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Pour les chasser, elle clôt les paupières et, prise d'une irrésistible envie, se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser. Tandis qu'il prolongeait ce baiser sucré et langoureux, Junpei laissait courir ses doigts sur sa nuque et lui procurait encore d'étranges frissons bien loin d'être désagréables…

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cette nuit était bien la plus belle de toute sa vie. Et que cela eût été celle de son anniversaire rendait cela encore plus inoubliable… Comme elle était heureuse en cet instant, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, le cœur battant, ses lèvres goûtant les siennes encore passionnément, incapables de s'en décoller…

... ... ...

Ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça… Tsukasa n'avait pas les mots pour dire à quel point elle aurait eu envie que les choses ne se déroulassent ainsi mais hélas, il n'en était rien. Toutes les conditions avaient pourtant été réunies, et cela aurait été très certainement inoubliable, comme elle se le figurait… Mais lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de fil de sa mère, tout avait brusquement pris fin et ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés. Leur nuit de bonheur n'était guère allée plus loin que ce terrible coup de téléphone.

Avec le recul, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se montrer un peu plus audacieuse. Mais sur le coup, elle avait paniqué. Avait été incapable de faire autre chose que d'y renoncer. Incapable de penser à rien. Tout avait été si soudainement balayé que son esprit en était resté totalement vide, que sa volonté, son courage, s'étaient envolés… Tsukasa ne pouvait exprimer combien elle regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu avant de céder aux ordres de sa mère… De ne pas avoir gardé son calme et choisi résolument d'aller où son cœur avait eu à dessein de l'amener…

De ne pas avoir insisté auprès de Junpei lorsque celui-ci s'était résolu à rentrer…

En serrant la main sur le pendentif en forme de fraise que Junpei lui avait offert plus tard cette nuit-là, au moment de la quitter, elle se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle était passée à côté d'une bien belle occasion de connaître le bonheur…

- Tsukasa, lève-toi immédiatement ! Il est déjà tard, espèce de paresseuse !

Sa mère venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre. La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se redressa un peu mollement sur son lit. Elle n'eût même pas la force de lui rappeler que c'était samedi et qu'elle n'avait pas à se lever aussi tôt…

- Je me lève, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur qu'on paresse au lit. Allez, debout ! »

Sur ce, sa mère s'éclipsa, laissant la porte grand ouverte et les rayons du Soleil inonder la pièce. Tsukasa regarda l'heure d'un air distrait et se dit qu'elle serait tout de même bien restée au lit encore un peu… Mais bon… Après tout, elle était déjà réveillée depuis un bon moment et il était trop tard pour se rendormir…

Sa main se serra à nouveau sur le pendentif que lui avait offert Junpei. Ce matin-là lui rappelait beaucoup cette fameuse nuit… Cette occasion qu'elle avait manqué de s'abandonner aux caresses de celui qu'elle aimait… Machinalement, elle se levait de son lit et commençait à s'habiller. C'était affolant de le constater, mais elle n'avait pas encore l'audace de s'opposer à l'autorité de sa mère. Pas même lorsqu'elle était fermement décidée à s'offrir au garçon de ses rêves… Si elle avait été un peu plus courageuse cette nuit-là, elle aurait vécu ce qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver encore ce matin-là… Hélas, elle semblait bien mal partie de ce côté-là, ce réveil en fanfare le prouvait une fois de plus…

Elle serra encore sur son cœur le pendentif en forme de fraise. Elle serait plus forte la prochaine fois, elle se le promettait. Plus forte et plus prévoyante aussi. Tsukasa n'était pas une fille insolente, mais il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait plus envie de laisser quiconque l'empêcher de faire…


End file.
